


Where I Kissed Her on Her Thigh

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Hook-Up, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reader gets picked up at a club to have a threesome with Mikey and Gerard.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is me, jumping straight into the id vortex ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> There's a pic that's inspired this fic [here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/693546571383701555/732350870196453417/image0.png.jpg) that you can check it out if you're interested in what I imagined Gerard and Mikey to look like.

You were on the dance floor, lost in the music and yourself, when you felt someone bump into your back. After a moment you realized they actually hadn't just bumped into you, they were still behind you, matching your rhythm. You smiled to yourself and pressed back against them.

It was definitely a guy, taller than you, thin, probably wearing jeans and a t-shirt. You used the next beat to twirl around, getting a good look at your mysterious dance partner before he was against your back again. You'd been right about him. He was lanky, had a pretty if kind of inexpressive face, a sharp jawline, and dark eyes. His hair was dark as well, slicked back over his head but still kind of disheveled.

He gripped your hips on both sides, nice and tight. You liked a guy who knew what he wanted. You continued dancing together and it didn't take long until his hands started to wander up your body. He started slowly, touching your belly, playing with the hem of your shirt, waiting for your reaction. You encouraged him by grinding back against his crotch. The crowd was thick, allowing you to stay unnoticed as he got bolder, groping your tits. This was what you'd hoped to find here today.

You turned around and wrapped your arms loosely around his neck, giving him a challenging but playful look. His hands were on your waist when he leaned down to kiss you. It was wet and hot, messy from the start, neither of you were going to play games. He grabbed your ass and licked into your mouth, deepening the kiss. You grabbed a fistful of his hair in turn, giving as good as you got. He squeezed your ass harder and ground his hips against you, making you feel his erection against your lower belly.

Someone crashed into him from behind, shoving him against you in an unpleasant way. He grabbed your hand and pulled you off the dance floor. He didn't let go of you and led you into a corner where it was quieter and easier to talk.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Mikey. You wanna come back to my place?"

Oh yes, and how you wanted. "You're not even going to buy me a drink first?" you teased. "That's kind of bold of you. I like that."

He crowded in on you at that, pressing you against the wall, attacking your neck with his mouth. You pushed your head back to give him more access, gasping when he suddenly bit you. He licked across the indents his teeth had left, then moved up to nose against your ear.

"You want to have a threesome with me and my brother?"

Had you heard that right? You pushed his shoulders back until you could look into his face. He seemed to be completely earnest, waiting for your answer, serious and calm. Did he really mean that?

You gave him an assessing look and asked, "Can I meet him first?" after a moment.

He wordlessly took your hand again and pulled you over to a guy leaning against a bar table not far away. You noticed that you had a pretty good view of the dance floor from here, too.

"My brother, Gerard," Mikey introduced him. He had long-ish black hair, artfully tousled, and the prettiest face you'd ever seen on a guy. He was noticeably shorter than Mikey and not quite as thin, with solid thighs. 

He gave you a smile and a small wave. He seemed a little awkward but cute.

You looked over to where you'd been dancing earlier, then to where Mikey had asked you about the threesome, then back at Gerard again. "Did you watch us?"

"Yeah, he did," Mikey answered for Gerard. "It always gets him going. He's a bit of a voyeur."

Gerard gave him a reprimanding look and got an annoyed one from Mikey in return. At that point, you stopped being able to follow their silent conversation. _If they communicate that well without even speaking, they must be a great lay together_ , you thought.

You gave Mikey a nod. "Yeah, I want that threesome with you and your brother."

"Cool. Come on then," he agreed. He turned to leave the club and you followed him, Gerard close behind you.

They had a car and Mikey assured you he was sober before he took the driver's seat. You and Gerard sat in the back, Gerard taking the seat directly next to you. He put his hand on your thigh. It was warm and the casual possessiveness of the gesture turned you on. It didn't take long and he started slowly stroking up and down, inching closer to your crotch, his fingers crossing the seam on the inside of your pants. You spread your legs a little to make it easier for him, feeling both the heat of this palm and in your chest. It was such an intimate touch and you'd barely even talked to this guy. You knew you were being reckless, but the risk only made the whole thing more exciting.

You'd been driving for a few minutes when Gerard turned to whisper into your ear. You could feel his warm, wet breath against your neck. "You're a bit of a slut, aren't you. Letting a guy you just met touch you like this." He squeezed your thigh. "Welcoming the touch, even." He bit the lobe of your ear and worried the skin between his teeth a little. "Does it turn you on that you're going to have sex with two brothers? Are you getting wet already? I know you are, I can tell." You could feel your cheeks heat up at that. "You'll have to wait a little, though."

You could see Mikey look at the two of you in the rear-view mirror. "No starting without me, Gee. I can see what you're doing back there."

"We're not doing anything. She's here for both of us after all. I'm just giving her a little taste of what's to come." He rubbed at your inner thigh again and you could feel the heat zing through you. You couldn't wait to get to their place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I don't normally start posting before a fic is finished 😅

They took you to their place and you followed Gerard into a bedroom. You'd barely had a look around when he started approaching you. He stepped closer slowly, carefully. Like he had a purpose.

"I let Mikey pick our hook-ups and bring them home," he addressed you, "but now I am in control." He came to a halt right in front of you. "I decide what's going to happen." He got even closer, invading your personal space. You could feel your heart beat faster.

You tried to take a step back but there Mikey was already, a solid presence behind you, hindering you from getting more space between yourself and Gerard. He gripped your shoulders and kept you in place while Gerard took another step forward. They were so close you could feel their body heat. Mikey's hands slipped down your body and came to rest on your hip bones, pressing you against him. Gerard wasn't much taller than you and he'd seemed pretty cute before, but now that he was so close and looming over you, he appeared much more commanding.

He reached out and gently put a strand of your hair behind your ear. You held your breath. He caressed your neck, then stroked his thumb along your exposed collarbone. "So here's what's going to happen," he said quietly. You could feel his breath on your face. "You're going to take your clothes off,"—he dragged the hem of your shirt towards your shoulder, revealing more of your skin—"then Mikey is going to eat you out"—Mikey's hand came to rest on your belly, the tips of his fingers creeping underneath your waistband—"and then we're going to fuck you." He accentuated the _fuck_. A shiver ran down your spine.

They let go of you. Gerard got comfy on the bed and sat up against the headboard. Mikey kept standing where he was. You felt their eyes on you as you started to strip. Gerard put his hand down his pants, obviously touching himself while he watched you. You played it up for him a little and he gave you a smirk.

Once you were completely naked, he patted the space between his spread legs. "C'mere." You situated yourself between his thighs and he turned you around so your back was pressed against him. You could feel his cock against the base of your spine and felt heat pool in your stomach. His clothes were rough against your skin.

Mikey joined you on the bed and somehow he looked hot instead of awkward knee walking up to you. Together, both of them pushed your legs apart, your calves crossing Gerard's shins. Mikey grabbed your hips and pulled them towards him until you were half lying, half resting against Gerard's chest. He stroked up and down the insides of your thighs with sure movements, then lowered his head and started sucking on your skin. You sighed and buried your hands in his hair. It felt like all your blood was rushing down to where he was touching you. You were so wet already.

You could feel Gerard's hands roaming your body, feeling you up. He grabbed one of your tits and started sucking on your neck. Their dual onslaught made you moan. You tightened your grip and pushed Mikey's mouth firmer against you. He licked lower, taking your labia into his mouth and sucking. His mouth was wet and hot. His tongue teased your lips apart and you bucked up to get him to go deeper.

Gerard gave another squeeze and spoke right into your ear. "He's good at that, isn't he? I may not have a cunt, but I know he's good with his mouth." You groaned. Did this mean Mikey had sucked his brother off? Rimmed him? Either image was hot as fuck. He chuckled. "You're imagining it, aren't you. Fucking dirty."

"Not as dirty as the two of you actually doing it," you gasped and he pinched your nipple.

"Your tits are so pretty," he said and fondled them again. "I bet Mikey would love to fuck them. He's into that, y'know. I've watched him do it."

You moaned again and pushed against Mikey's face. He was licking at your pussy, trying to push his tongue in. He pulled off for a moment and put his fingers in his mouth. He watched you and Gerard with hot eyes. Gerard pulled your face closer and initiated an open-mouthed kiss. He licked at your tongue and thrust into your mouth, wet and messy. It was at least partly for Mikey's benefit but you were enjoying yourself nonetheless.

You felt Mikey's fingers nudge against your pussy and leaned back against Gerard's chest again. Mikey pushed and sank into you while he looked into your eyes. He curled his fingers and rubbed against your inner walls. You threw your head back and moaned.

Mikey returned to sucking your skin again, but this time he went on to gently lick your clit. You whined and felt your climax draw closer. Gerard's hand slid down across your belly until he could spread his fingers to frame Mikey's tongue where he was lapping at you. It was so fucking wet, from both Mikey's saliva and how turned on you were. He pulled your labia apart and Mikey licked over his fingers deliberately, getting them wet as well.

"Good boy," Gerard commented and you felt him wriggle behind you. His hard cock pressed against the small of your back insistently and you were reminded of what was yet to come. The only thing you wanted more than both their cocks in you was release right now.

Mickey started sucking on your clit, the rhythm matching that of his fingers thrusting into you. You could feel yourself getting closer and gasped, "Yeah, just like that, right there, fuck," and Mikey increased his pace. Gerard was rubbing his fingers over you, adding to the already overwhelming sensation. His other hand squeezed your tit and he nuzzled against your neck and ear. "Yeah, come on, that's it, come for me," he urged with hot breath, "wanna see you lose it like this, my brother's fingers in your pussy, his face wet with your juices."

You whined and gasped, your orgasm rolling through you in waves. You pushed hard against Mikey's mouth with every surge, your head thrown back and resting on Gerard's shoulder.

They continued touching you, making it last until you were too exhausted and sensitive. You slumped down in Gerard's arms and he held you close. "That's it," he praised, "good girl. Give us everything you have." He caressed you.

Mikey was mouthing at you lazily again. You could still feel your arousal, but it was somewhat in the background now. Good thing you could come multiple times. He pulled out his fingers carefully, then crawled up and pushed them into your mouth. You opened up and welcomed them in, sucking and licking, tasting yourself on them. "Yeah, that's it, suck it," he whispered and thrust them in a little deeper.

He pulled them out again and Gerard attacked your mouth, shoving his tongue past your lips and licking everywhere he could reach. He moaned and kissed you even harder.

"He loves watching, but he likes tasting a lot as well," Mikey explained. You could feel his gaze on you.

Gerard pulled off, grabbed Mikey by his hair, and made out with him, hard. You watched them. "You taste like her," he gasped, then went back to kissing him. It was fucking filthy. You were sweaty and hot, trapped between their bodies, their faces mere inches from you. You could hear the wet noises their mouths made.

"I'd be insulted if you hadn't made me come already," you remarked after a while.

Gerard snorted. "Cheeky. Don't worry, though; we'll get you to shut up." He let go of you and Mikey. "Take off his clothes."

You got off the bed and you slid your hands underneath Mikey's shirt, feeling up his abs and chest. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Gerard quickly stripping as well. Taking off Mikey's shirt took a moment, and when you followed his gaze once you were done, you could see Gerard watching the pair of you and languidly stroking himself. His cock was impressive, think and hard. Your pulse quickened.

You felt Mikey's hands on your shoulders, pushing you down. You went willingly, your face right in front of his crotch now. "Go on, get it open," he ordered and you opened the button and zipper. You could see the bulge in his underwear and bit your lip. You pulled everything down and his cock jumped up, slapping your cheek. He cradled the back of your head and steadied his cock, holding it out for you. His smell was intoxicating.

You licked at his cockhead, then took it into your mouth. "Yeah, suck it," Gerard commented from behind you, "get it nice and wet." Mikey held you steady and pushed deeper. You braced against his hips and closed your eyes. His cock filled your mouth, filled all of your senses. You rubbed your tongue against the underside and sucked. Mikey moaned and tugged on your hair.

"You're so hot on your knees." Gerard again. "Come on, take it. I bet you're good at that." You heard him stroke faster. He cursed. "Come here, I want to fuck you."

Mikey let go of you and helped you to your feet. You joined Gerard on the bed again. He steadied your hips as you straddled him and balanced yourself with your hands on his chest. His cock was right up against your pussy and he moved you back and forth, making it glide between your lips, slicking him up. You'd never been this wet in your life.

"You ready to take it?" he asked. You nodded and he pulled you down on his cock. It sunk in easily; you could feel it stretch you out, fill you up. You both moaned. "Yeah, that's it, sit on my cock," he said and bucked up.

Mikey touched your ass and you arched your back, leaning into the touch. "You should see her, Gerard. Opening up around you, taking your fat cock so well," he said and rubbed his fingertips over your taint. He made a vee around Gerard's cock where it was pushing into you, feeling the way you took it. "Such a pretty hole. And so wet." He carefully pushed one of his fingers in as well, only shallowly, but it stretched you to your limit. You sucked in a breath and tried to relax while Gerard whined, beyond words for now.

Mikey removed his finger and slid it higher to press against your asshole. "Gonna make this one just as wet and open," he whispered and probed it. A moment later, his fingers returned, but this time they were lubed up. He pushed in and Gerard cursed.

"Fuck, I can feel you, Mikey," he gasped and threw his head back. You mouthed at his neck while he moaned and cursed. "I can feel your fingers against my cock."

Mikey rubbed harder for a moment, driving both of you crazy. "Just wait until I stuff my dick into her," he said and started scissoring his fingers to stretch your hole.

He was just as talented with his fingers as he was with his mouth and it didn't take long until he had you not just wet and open, but also gagging for his cock. "Come on, fuck me, I'm ready," you urged and he slapped your ass.

"Greedy, aren't you," Gerard commented and squeezed your tits. "Give it to her, Mikey, if she wants it so much."

"I know you want it at least as much," Mikey smirked and then you could feel his cock against your opening. He pushed down on you to make you arch your back and stick out your ass a little more and you complied. He sank in slowly and you nearly exploded from the sensation.

"Fuck. Fuck, I've never been so fucking full," you blurted and Gerard grinned up at you, even if he seemed pretty overwhelmed himself.

You were so fucking stretched out with two cocks filling your holes. You could only lie there while Mikey started to thrust into you, clutching your hips and pulling you onto his cock. Soon, he was pounding into you, giving it to you hard. You couldn't stop moaning, but Gerard still managed to run his mouth.

"I can feel you inside of her, Mikey. Feel your cock against mine." He cursed. "Giving her a good ride." You had to agree this was everything you'd hoped for when you let Mikey pick you up. "Bet she's never had it this good." He thrust into you in counterpoint to his brother, like they did this often. "You make her tits bounce so prettily," he gasped and pulled you down to mouth at them.

Both of them were moving their hands over your sweaty body and you shivered. Heat was pooling in your stomach and you felt that you wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"We're gonna fill you up," Gerard moaned, "Put our come deep inside of you, pump you so full." He rubbed your belly and you let out a whine. The thought of both of them coming inside of you, flooding your ass and pussy with their hot come and stuffing you full made you lose it. You buried your face in Gerard's chest and felt yourself pulse around their cocks, intensifying the stimulation and bringing more waves of intense pleasure.

"Yeah, that's it," Gerard gasped. "Clenching around us, come on, harder!" You mustered up your last bits of energy and clamped down around them, eliciting groans. You finally slumped down, your second orgasm of the night finally over, exhausted and sweaty, covered in lube and your own slick. You were completely fucked out.

Gerard and Mikey were still going, but you could sense that Gerard was nearly there as well. You pulled his hair and sucked on his neck, determined to leave a dark hickey. He pressed your face against him and bucked up a few times more, then he came buried deep inside your pussy. You could feel him coat your inner walls. He relaxed into the pillows and took your mouth in a messy kiss.

Mikey was still going, running his hands up and down your sweat-slick back and pumping into you. You were really getting sensitive now and mewled as he gave a particularly hard thrust. He bent down, touched his forehead to your shoulder blade, and gave a couple of last rabbit-fast jabs before he came deep into your ass.

For a minute, you were all just lying there, panting and getting your breath back. Mikey rolled off you and Gerard engaged him in a wet and lazy kiss. "You did so well," he praised him. "Picking someone out for us and giving it to her so good." He ran his hands through his hair.

"You liked it?" Mikey asked between kisses.

"You know I did. I always do. Maybe she's up for another round in the morning."

You smiled to yourself. And how you were.


End file.
